DONT TOUCH MY WIFE!
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: "JANGAN SENTUH ISTRIKU!" begitulah kata Sasuke. ini kisah tentang ke-overprotectiv-an sang Uchiha. mini fict! oneshoot! cerita abal-abal


**DONT TOUCH MY WIFE!| Mini Fict| One Shoot |SASUSAKU | T | Family | semi- canon | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | Original story by Mikan desu .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak sang istri dinyatakan berbadan dua, perubahan pun terjadi dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Perubahan yang tak pernah Sakura pikir akan terjadi dalam kehidupannya bersama sang suami, Sasuke.

 **-00000-**

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura bagai pasangan kembar siam yang tak bisa terpisahkan. Dimana ada Sakura, disitulah sang suami setia berada. Semua mata penduduk Konoha memandang pasangan itu dengan tatapan yang mengandung sejuta makna. Iri, bahagia, senang sampai bingung dengan pemandangan langka tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sakura bahagia sih dengan perubahan suami tercintanya. Sasuke menjadi sangat perhatian juga penuh kasih sayang pada dirinya dan bayi dalam kandungannya. Hanya saja, tingkah sang Uchiha menjadi sangat overprotective, bahkan lebih dari yang sudah-sudah.

Sasuke sekarang selalu mengantar - atau lebih tepatnya, menunggui- sang Istri yang sedang bertugas di rumah sakit Konoha. Uchiha satu-satunya itu seolah tak ingin terlewat dengan perkembangan apapun yang terjadi pada istri dan calon buah hati mereka.

Sebenarnya sih itu bagus. Cenderung so swit dan romantis. Andai saja bukan Sasuke yang melakukannya...

Bagaimana tidak, Uchiha itu justru membuat gerakan sang istri menjadi terbatas. Setiap kali sang istri bergerak terlalu cepat, Sasuke akan langsung berada di sampingnya, sekedar mengingatkan agar tidak perlu terburu-buru. Atau saat Sakura membawa beban -yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat-, Sasuke akan langsung sigap membantunya -bahkan memaksa membawakan semua beban sang istri-.

Dan yang lebih parah, Sasuke akan langsung men-death glare siapapun lelaki yang berada dekat dengan Sakura! Jika tidak ditahan dan diwanti- wanti oleh sang Istri, Sasuke mungkin akan dengan senang hati meng-Amaterasu mereka semua ke neraka.

Sasuke tidak peduli, bahkan jika lelaki itu pasien yang harus diperiksa oleh Sakura, Sasuke akan langsung meng-genjutsu salah seorang perawat lain untuk membantu sang istri melakukan pemeriksaan -sehingga Sakura tidak perlu menyentuh atau berdekatan dengan lelaki tersebut-

Bahkan Sasuke tidak segan menghancurkan setengah bagian rumah sakit Konoha bagian barat dengan Susano'o nya. Semua dilakukan untuk menangkap sang istri tercinta yang nyaris terpeleset dan jatuh. Pria raven itu lebih mencintai istri dan calon bayi mereka ketimbang nyawanya sendiri. - kemungkinan Tsunade akan menggunakan kekuatan tinju penghancurnya karena perbuatan Sasuke yang seenaknya menghancurkan bagian rumah sakit-

Begitu pula saat mereka berpergian, Sasuke selalu menggunakan Jikuukan Ninjutsu miliknya dengan alasan praktis dan cepat sampai. Padahal Sakura sebenarnya menginginkan mereka jalan berdua, bergandengan tangan, menikmati pemandangan dan hal-hal romantis semacam itulah.

Sasuke yang irit bicara dan Sakura yang selalu memendam semua memang terkadang membuat semua diantara mereka menjadi serba salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lihat! Aku membeli baju ini. Lucu tidak?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat. Baju itu serupa gaun tidur dengan potongan bagian dada rendah dan juga menonjolkan perut Sakura yang semakin membesar. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menggoda sang suami untuk bersamanya malam ini. Namun ekspresi Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Tidak juga menggambarkan rasa terkejut atau senang dengan penampilannya

"Hn," Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Membuat Sakura tiba-tiba merasa "hopeless"

Wanita Uchiha itu langsung menundukkan pandangannya. Merasa sedih karena sang suami mengabaikannya. Bahkan Sakura langsung berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi.

Sasuke yang tanpa dosa dan merasa tidak bersalah tak lama menyusul sang istri ke kamar mereka. Merebahkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya -yang biasanya selalu sukses membuat sang istri tergoda untuk tidur dipelukannya- tepat di sebelah sang istri. Tapi Sakura hanya mendiamkannya. Bahkan enggan menatap wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? Bayi kita baik-baik saja?"

"Hn." Sambil membalik badan ke arah yang berlawanan

"..."

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa?"

" AKU MAU JALAN-JALAN!" Ketus wanita cantik itu langsung sambil beranjak pergi.

Sasuke yang kebingungan langsung mengejar sang istri yang kali ini berjalan lebih cepat dari singa yang mengamuk.

"Sakura... tunggu!"

Bukannya berhenti Sakura malah berjalan makin cepat.

"Sakura!"

Dengan licik wanita itu menggunakan tehnik menghilang dengan cepat. Namun apa sulitnya bagi Uchiha untuk menemukan sang istri tercinta?

Saat Sasuke menemukan sang istri, Sakura sedang berada di kedai dango dengan setumpuk kudapan manis yang Sasuke benci. Wanita itu dengan lahap menyantap makanannya dan seolah tidak peduli dengan kehadiran sang suami.

"Sakura, ayo pulang!"

"Tidak..."

"Ada apa sih denganmu?"

"..."

"Silahkan makanannya-..." seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan senyuman tampak mengantarkan pesanan Sakura.

"Terimakasih..." Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis. Mata Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi Sharingan.

Saat akan menaruh pesanannya, tangan sang pemuda tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Sakura. Meski hanya sedikit. Dan malang bagi pemuda itu, sang Uchiha melihatnya.

 _ **Amaterasu. Susano'o..**_

Dan kedai itu mendadak luluh lantak dengan tanah.

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang dalam tangan _Susano'o_ Sasuke.

 **"DO NOT TOUCH MY WIFE!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

Gaje yo? Abal? Mf y :)

Kl ndak kberatan silahkan komentar.


End file.
